


Beautiful To Me

by liane1787



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Singing Jensen Ackles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liane1787/pseuds/liane1787
Summary: Jensen often sings at conventions. Tonight he has something extra special planned.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Beautiful To Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard the song "Beautiful, Crazy" by Luke Combs, you need to! Seriously, go listen! I put the link in here. It's beautiful. My husband heard this song before I did, and when he made me listen to it for the first time he said "this made me think of you as soon as I heard it". And once I got done crying about how sweet that was and listening to this song on repeat about three million times, my brain started thinking of what a cute fanfic it would make too. Sooo....here we are. Lol. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8uWWWtBAnk
> 
> P.S. - Let me know if the link doesn't work? I'm not exactly computer savvy, which means there's every possibility I didn't do that right. XD
> 
> P.P.S - No disrespect meant to anyone, but I didn't have the brain power to come up with much background. So for the purposes of this story I didn't include any mention of Danneel, Gen, or any of the kids. Or even really a time frame/season for when this is meant to be happening. Which is horribly lazy writing, I know, but it's just a cute little thing that popped into my head and I didn't give much thought to the when/where/how of it. Just enjoy the cute-ness!

* * *

"You look nervous."

Jensen started slightly as Jared's arms wrapped around his waist from behind, then relaxed back into his boyfriend's arms.

"I guess I still get a little stage fright every now and then," he admitted with a laugh. "Remind me again why I agree to sing at conventions?"

"Because you like to sing," Jared replied immediately. "And you're awesome at it. And the fans love it. And Rob and the guys love having you out there with them. And..."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Jensen rolled his eyes.

He turned to face Jared and reached up to bring Jared's face down to his for a gentle kiss that softened his (admittedly fake) grumpy tone. 

"I love you," Jared whispered as they parted. "You're gonna do great out there, and I'll be backstage watching and cheering you on the whole time."

"I love you, too. So much."

Jensen leaned up to steal one last kiss as Rob's shout of "Everyone help me welcome our special guest tonight, Jensen Ackles!" came from the stage, and then bounded out past the curtain to the cheers of the fans in the audience.

* * *

"You guys have been an awesome crowd!" Rob yelled into the mic. "Thank you all for coming out tonight!"

He waited for the cheers and applause to die down before continuing.

"That's the end of what I and the rest of the Louden Swain Crew had planned for the night, but I know Jensen has one more thing he wanted to do. So, without further ado..." and he made a motion for Jensen to take over as he stepped back.

"Thanks Rob. And thanks to the rest of Louden Swain. Billy, Michael, and Stephen. You guys are awesome, and I had a great time up here, like always!" The fans clapped and cheered once more in agreement, and Jensen paused to wait for it to die back down. He cleared his throat as he stepped up and fidgeted with the mic again. "Right...So I...um...I..."

Dammit. A whole flock of butterflies seemed to have taken up residence in his stomach. He pushed them forcefully back down. This was way too important to stammer his way through. _Pull it together, Ackles_ , he scolded himself.

"Alright, so I do have one last thing planned for tonight," he managed to find his voice. "It's something I've been working on for a while now. But it's the kind of thing that has to be just right, so I wanted to make sure it was extra special."

As expected that got some speculative murmurs from the crowd, and he waited again for the room to quiet before he continued.

"This song I'm about to do...well, I knew from the minute I heard it that it was perfect. It's been out for a year or so now, but just because I knew the song was perfect doesn't mean I knew how to put the rest of this plan together! So anyway, a lot of y'all have probably heard this. It's a song by a country artist, Luke Combs, called _Beautiful, Crazy_. And the reason it's perfect is because it so perfectly describes the one person who is most important to me in this entire world. I made one minor tweak to it, just to make it fit my situation a little better, but you'll see it doesn't actually change the lyrics all that much."

With that, Jensen glanced over and nodded for the guitar to start. He caught a quick glance of Jared's confused look through a small opening in the curtain and smiled as he started to sing.

_His day starts with a coffee and ends with a wine_

  
_Takes forever gettin' ready so he's never on time for anything._

  
_When he gets that "come get me" look in his eyes_

  
_Well, it kinda scares me the way that he drives me wild._

  
_When he drives me wild_

_Beautiful, crazy, he can't help but amaze me._

  
_The way that he dances, ain't afraid to take chances,_

  
_And wears his heart on his sleeve_

  
_Yeah, he's crazy but his crazy's beautiful to me._

_He makes plans for the weekend, can't wait to go out_

  
_'Til he changes his mind, says, "let's stay on the couch and watch TV"_

  
_And he falls asleep._

_Beautiful, crazy, he can't help but amaze me._

  
_The way that he dances, ain't afraid to take chances,_

  
_And wears his heart on his sleeve_

  
_Yeah, he's crazy but his crazy's beautiful to me_

Jensen detached the mic from the stand and walked towards the back of the stage as he came to the last bit of the song.

_He's unpredictable, unforgettable_

_It's unusual, unbelievable_

  
_How I'm such a fool, yeah, I'm such a fool for him._

Jared's eyes were huge as Jensen grabbed his hand and backed up to pull him gently to stand on stage with him. There was a collective gasp and Jensen sang the rest of the song over happy cheers from the audience.

_Beautiful, crazy, he can't help but amaze me_

  
_The way that he dances, ain't afraid to take chances_

  
_And wears his heart on his sleeve_

  
_Yeah, he's crazy, he's crazy, he's crazy_

  
_But his crazy's beautiful to me_

As the last chords of the song played, Jensen let go of Jared's hand, backed up a step...and knelt down as he pulled a ring out of his shirt pocket.

"Oh my god!" Jared laughed even as tears started to course down his face. "Are you serious?"

"I love you so much," Jensen answered. "So much more than I ever thought I would love anyone. You truly do amaze me every day. You're beautiful. You're crazy in the best, light up the room every time you walk in, energetic, kind of way. And I can't imagine living my life without you for a single second. So, Jared Tristan Padalecki....will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jared stood still just long enough for Jensen to put the ring on his finger, and then yanked Jensen to his feet. "Of course, yes! I can't believe you did this!"

Jensen wiped away the happy tears still streaming down his boyfriend - no, his fiance's - face, and grinned up at him, taking Jared into his arms. "Like I said, it took me some time to come up with the best way to do it, but in the end I know how important family is to you so I thought you'd want to have as much family here for it as possible. Your parents, brother, and sister are here. My parents are here. And our Supernatural family is here."

"This was the most perfect thing ever!" Jared snuggled closer and pulled Jensen's head down for a kiss.

It wasn't until what seemed like every cast member who had ever been on Supernatural bounded out on stage that the two men even remembered that they were standing on a stage in front of hundreds of people. Hundreds of people who were all cheering happily for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Sending lots of love out to everyone during this crazy time. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. <3


End file.
